La Hanyou del presente
by InuYKag4E
Summary: Mi primer fic..!x3.. Mikami Yamanata.. una chica medio deminio del presente que viaja a la epoca de nuestro querido Inuyasha..! O.O.... Naraku y Sesshomaru se enamoran incondicionalmente de la chica...xDDD.. Capitulo 3.. muy pronto..!


**Hola..!! Aki les traigo mi primer fic..!!**

**Espero que les guste..!!**

**Capitulo 1**

"**En un nuevo mundo"**

"**No pienses que estarás sola, aunque muera siempre estaré a tu lado"**

Hola! Soy Mikami Yamanata. No hace mucho cumplí los 15 años. Soy una hanyou. Todos me dicen rara solo porque tengo el cabello color plata y orejas de perro, aunque no eh visto a nadie mas con esas características. Entre todas estas malas personas ahí una que me apoya y me defiende y ese es Inuyasha Taisho. Tiene el cabello largo y negro y sus ojos negros también, es alto y formido** (*¬*)**.

El siempre llega en el momento justo y me defiende de todo aquel que me quiera hacer daño.

Aunque también él cae en los insultos, él no se deja llevar por tales cosas. Es una persona muy fuerte.

Ese día Inu me invito salir a comer algo. Me vestí con una camisa de tirantes color lila y una chaqueta tipo top color blanca, una mini- falda negra y mis converse rosadas que no pueden faltar. Esa noche era luna nueva, así que me convertía en humano. Esas noches Inu y yo decidíamos salir y aprovechar cada minuto…^^** (Haciendo que... jajaja...xD)**

Ya estaba lista y sonó mi celular. Era inuyasha.

_Mikami?_

Si...

_Ocurrió un problema y no te podre recoger_.

Porque? Que sucedió?

_Mi estúpido hermano averió el auto._

Se escuchaba una voz masculina gritándole a inuyasha. Era sesshomaru, su hermano mayor. Aunque eran hermanos, la mayoría del tiempo peleaban por cualquier cosa y esta es una de esas situaciones.

No te preocupes. Podre ir caminando, el lugar no me queda lejos.

_Pero te pude pasar algo. _Dijo con un tono de preocupación

"que tierno...x3" pensé

Tendre cuidado, pero gracias por preocuparte.

_Bueno. Ya estoy saliendo. Tal vez nos encontremos en el camino._

Ok!

_Cuídate._

Lo hare Adiós.

_Adiós._

Termino la llamada, salí de mi departamento y empecé a caminar.

Cuando ya me faltaba poco para llegar, me tope con unos tipos extraños y uno de ellos dijo con malicia en su voz:

Oye niña, ven con nosotros. Quieres jugar?

No. Llevo prisa así que déjenme en paz.

Uh... mala respuesta.

Se pusieron alrededor de mí y uno de ellos me arrastro hacia un callejón oscuro y sin salida, me amarro las manos y los pies. Intente gritar pero me callo con su mano. Otro me empezó a manosearme y quietarme la ropa.Ya se podían visualizar una lagrimas caer y deslizarse por mis mejillas.

" _Que asco! ven pronto Inuyasha!" _

----------- O ----------

Inuyasha sintió un enorme escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda.

Esto no me gusta.

Entro al local acordado y busco a Mikami por todo el lugar pero no la encontró

"Maldición... sabia que no la podía dejar sola…" pensó

Inuyasha salió corriendo del lugar a buscar a Mikami.

----------- O ----------

Ya estaba que no podía más de retener las ganas de llorar. Me resistía y cada vez que lo hacia me golpeaban. Seguía luchando para que no me pudieran corromper pero las fuerzas ya se me acababan. Hasta que vi que una figura se acercaba al sitio que me encontraba. Las lágrimas no me dejaban ver pero pude escuchar una voz ronca que me llamaba

Mikami..!!!

" Esa voz….. Es…"

Aclare mis dudas cuando vi que esta figura oscura era… Inuyasha…!!

Inuyasha al momento que llego golpeo al que me retenía en la cabeza y lo mando contra la pared y este se desmayo al instante del impacto. Uno de los tipos dijo:

Golpeo al jefe..!!

Ya vi!

Dijo otro apuntado con una pistola a Inuyasha y este disparo justo al pecho y al instante Inuyasha cayo al piso.

Como los tipos se descuidaron me pude zafar de las cuerdas y alcance a golpear al que le disparo a Inuyasha con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Fui hacia él y me arrodille a su lado. Los tipos se empezaban a acercar amenazadoramente.

Vi hacia el cielo. Empezó a amanecer. Que bien! Ya es mi oportunidad!

Empecé a transformarme… se me teñía el cabello de color plateado y mis ojos de pintaban de dorado, aparecían mis garras y colmillos, mis orejas humanas desaparecían y las de perro hacían su acto de presencia, comenzaba a sentir la fuerza recorrer mi sangre. Pero algo andaba mal… empecé a perder la razón, mis ojos se tornaron a rojos y unas marcas aparecían en mi cara, sentía como la rabia y el coraje recorrían todo mi cuerpo. La sangre demonio despertó por la situación en la que me encontraba.

Sin controlar mis movimientos empecé a golpear a los desgraciados que me hicieron daño y pronto los mande a volar. Salieron de ahí, los que sobrevivieron claro. Pero el demonio dentro de mí no se calmaba aun. Pero sentí que alguien me agarro mi mano, prepare un buen golpe pero al voltear vi que era Inuyasha.

Recupere la razón, mis ojos se tornaron a su color dorado y las marcas de mi cara desaparecían. Me senté a su lado.

Inuyasha! No te esfuerces, puedes hacerte mas daño. Dije llorando.

N-no llores, sabes que no me gusta v-verte llorar. Dijo secando mis mejillas empapadas

Pero es imposible no hacerlo.

Note que tenía dificultad para respirar.

Tenemos que ir al hospital.!

No Mikami. No iré.

Pero porque no!?

Porque se que no llegare a soportar hasta allá…

No! No digas eso.! No quiero quedar sola!

Ten, toma esto. Dijo entregándome un collar

Q-que es esto?

E-este collar... t-te llevara a un lugar d-donde… A-apreciaran los que eres, póntelo. dijo con la voz entre cortada.

D... de acuerdo.

Me puse el collar e inmediatamente empecé a desvanecerme.

Quiero que sepas-dijo acercándose a mi- Que siempre te ame…

Finalizado esto, me dio un beso con mucha dulzura, pude sentir una descarga eléctrica y que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Ya casi no quedaba nada de mí, se separo y se recostó

Yo también te ame siempre... Dije llorando... Pero no quiero alejarme de ti..!!

Ya el collar terminaba su labor. Inuyasha alcanzo a decir:

No pienses que estas sola, aunque muera siempre estaré a tu lado

Después de ese momento el corazón de Inuyasha dejo de latir y llore con más fuerza. El collar cumplió su fin y me llevo a un lugar extraño. El efecto de este hizo que me desmayara.

----------- O ----------

Miren chicos!. Dijo el zorrito señalando algo

Que sucede shippo?. Dijo Ahome mirando a la dirección que apuntaba el zorrito.

Parece una persona-Dijo shippo bajando del hombro de Ahome, corriendo hacia lo que vio- es una chica -

Escucho eso excelen… - La exterminadora no pudo terminar la pregunta porque el monje corrió al oír que era una chica

Tenemos que ayudarla, no podemos dejarla aquí – dijo el zorrito observando con mas detenimiento a la chica – Wao... inuyasha... se parece a ti.

Hm?-Miro el hanyou con interés.

Yo la cargare – dijo el monje felizmente.

Sango lo ataco con una mirada asesina. Y el monje sintió como un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo, así que no pudo terminar su labor.

Inuyasha… porque no la cargas tu? – pregunto la exterminadora jalando por las orejas al monje desafortunado.

Feh. Ese no es asunto nuestr… - se paralizo al ver la mirada de Ahome que lo asesinaba – E-esta bien, lo hare – con esta respuesta la miko cambio rápidamente su expresión.

Sinceramente inuyasha, eres indefenso con Ahome al lado.

Cállate enano. Dijo el hanyou dándole un golpe en la cabeza al zorrito

Aush..! inuyasha... eres un idiota. Dijo shippo sobándose la cabeza.

Andando... tenemos que ir a la aldea. Dijo el hanyou poniendo a la chica en su espalda…

**Waa… Mikami esta en la época de nuestro querido Inuyasha… que pasara después..??**

**Dejen review…!!**

**Pronto subiré el próximo…^^**

**Aki se despide:**

**InuYKag4E…!!!xDDD**


End file.
